Heilong Magus Temple
A magical monastary school set in the high, rural mountains of China, the school primarily accepts magical students from China, Japan, Korea, Tibet, Vietnam, the Pacific isles, and Mongolia, but makes some exceptions for more far-away applicants willing to learn Chinese. Accounting for many religions and paths, the school takes a focus on Academic learning and betterment of oneself. Mascot: a Black Oriental Dragon School Details Location High upon a mountain, with a village nestled in the foothills. Size Varies with usually a large student population, though very peaceful and quiet despite that. Notable Features * Classic oriental architecture: a gate with central pavilion, with halls and "palaces," bell and drum towers, wells, and ponds with marble bridges. * Often snowy due to high elevation, and with thin air * Ancient stonework that seems one with the mountain the school is set upon * Steep cliffs overlook an amazing mountain vista, with stonework railings * Rock gardens and sand gardens * A magical greenhouse provides food and reagents, tended by the students * Martial arts obstacle courses and special training equipment, archery ranges, dojo/dojoang * A chariot-racing track circles the whole mountain * Gardens along the terraces, and rice paddy fields on the lower terraces * Tea. Student Life Academic performance ties into every aspect of student life. Self-discipline is a paramount trait. Each student (age 12 to 18) is granted a small, sparse room of their own with a sleeping pallet and a small, low-to-the-floor writing desk, with a floor cushion as a seat. Students eat meals with those in their dormitory, and attend some classes together depending on age. These dormitories are spread all around the campus, and students are split based on Academic performance, with the top-scorers being put in the same dormitory with the finest and most comfortable furnishings. * Scoring is done twice per school year, the results of which will have students moved to different dormitories (once mid-year, and once at the end of the school year with results impacting their domitory at the start of the next term). * Students of prestigious families, mainly pureblood heirs or heiresses, automatically get a larger room with finer furnishings and a bedmat for a chosen bodyguard to stay with them. They can still earn grander furnishings and larger rooms based on their own academic scoring. Every day begins and ends with meditation. Students also have chores each day, taking turns with cleaning and cooking, gardening, laundry, and lighting the lamps at night. The eldest students also have chores tutoring or assisting with younger classes. The chores are split up with the most menial/worst chores going to those who score poorly on tests. Underclassmen will study martial arts, history, law, strategy games, riding, archery, calligraphy, arts, and music along with magic. Upon age 15, students then choose one of four main paths of study: * Martial Arts, where fitness is the primary focus * Scholar/Sage, with greater focus on lore and knowledge * Spiritbinder/Miko, with specialization in spiritual magic * Shaman, with greater focus on magic and healing arts Professors wear red scholar's robes called Hanfu, while students wear white versions Known Attendees Category:Schools